User blog:Calua/Miss OP Announcement
Guess what guys? Another tournament! Yay! But this time it's Miss One Piece. I hosted this tournament back in 2011 for the first time since MDM suggested it. Recently it came back and has gotten many requests. So why not host another one? But this time, I'm not going to be the only host. There will be two others with me! They'll be MJ and THT. I got everything prepared. With permission, we were able to have a similar format like Ayet did for his Devil Fruits tournament. It went great! A well thought out format. There will be an abundance of females this year. As last time I checked, there was 157 female characters (which was in 2011). Currently in the there are about 200 pages, including the Kuja and waitress categories (none removed, just added together all the pages). So this was my plan, since last time some people questioned why some pages were there, such as Shelly and Su. With that in mind, I narrowed it down to 179. Still many. I might narrow it down even more depending on the responses to the question I asked at the bottom. General Rules # Each round will be open for no less than 36 hours from the blog creation date. # All voting will done via comments. The poll feature will not be used. # All registered users are eligible for voting via comments. The first 10 earliest AWC users posting votes via comments will be counted. # In the event of a result draw, the voting will be extended for no less than 12 hours. If the tie breaker does not end with a result, a random choice will selected by the hosts. First Round * The 179 females will be segregated into 8 groups of 22 each. ** Due to the strange 179, some of the final groups will have 1 or 2 added. * Users will cast 13 votes in total. ** 12 normal votes and 1 immunity. * The end result will be 96 females advancing, 8 will immediately advance to round 3. Second Round * Start with 96 females segregated into 8 groups of 12 each. * Users will cast 6 votes in total. * The end result will be 48 females advancing, along with the 8 females from the previous round. Third Round * Start with 56 females (8 from round 1, and 48 from round 2) segregated into 8 groups of 7 each. * Users will cast 3 votes in total. * The end result will be 24 females advancing. Fourth Round * Start with 24 females (4 from second round, 8 from third round) segregated into 4 groups of 6 each. * Users will cast 2 votes in total. * The end result will be 8 females advancing. Fifth Round * Start with 8 females, segregated into 2 groups of 4 each. * Users will cast 1 vote to eliminate their least favorite female character. * The end result will be 6 females advancing. Sixth Round * Start with the 6 females from previous round, segregated into 2 groups of 3 each. * Users will cast 2 votes, a "positive" and a "negative" vote. * A "positive" vote will award 1 point while a "negative" vote will deduct 1 point. ** Example: Three female characters involved; A, B and C. User 1 voted positive for A and negative for C. User 2 voted positive for A and negative for B. User 3 voted positive for B and negative for A. User 4 voted positive for B and negative for A. User 5 voted positive for C and negative for A. Final results: Female B and C advance to finals. The end result will be 2 females advancing to the finals. Final Round * Start with 2 females from previous round. * Users will cast 1 vote for the favorite female character to win. * The end result will be 1 winner. Questions * Should Nico Robin, Boa Hancock, and Nami be allow to be in the tournament? **This is because they won 1st (Robin), 2nd (Hancock), and 3rd place (Nami) last time and wanting to be fair to the rest. If so, then the winner will be 4th place and so on. * Do you think this format is okay? * Is there anything else that I should add? Well that's it. It should start on Wednesday September 11th, 2013 if there are enough responses to the questions. If not, it'll be pushed back once again to Friday September 13th, 2013. Hopefully that doesn't happen. ~ヾ(＾∇＾) __NOEDITSECTION__